gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Prostitutes
Prostitutes have been in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. They are mainly out on the streets at night, and to receive their services you must drive close to them and stop. Prostitutes can raise your health to more than 100% in the 3D Universe. However, you can kill the hooker and take your money back when you're finished - probably the in-game situation most commonly cited by critics of GTA's violence/immorality. Prostitutes in the 3D Universe Picking up hookers have pretty much been the same for Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories; simply by pulling up to one. Honking your horn isn't really necessary in order to get a hooker in your car. You can only have sex with them on any ground that can kick up dirt or sand as the game doesn't consider seclusion as a factor. Having "sex" with a hooker is just an effect of your car bouncing up and down. Sex has a healing effect. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, if a hooker approaches your car, you have the option to accept or decline her offer to enter the car by simply using the "positive" or "negative" response buttons you normally use when speaking to pedestrians. This is useful, as many players complained that they did not want hookers getting in their car when they simply pulled up to the side of the road. Seclusion is now considered a factor. The effect is still the car bouncing up and down, and the camera angle will orient itself such that you cannot really see what's going on through the car windows (which is actually nothing, just your player character and the prostitute sitting there). If you complete the Pimping missions, prostitutes will pay you instead. Different prostitutes with different voices and personalities are featured, including .]] possibly a "Crying Game" scenario; normally after sex, Carl makes some sort of comment about the experience as the girl exits his vehicle - but sometimes a different male voice can be heard, which could indicate that Carl's "date" wasn't female, though this could just be a glitch. Prostitutes in the HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the options in SA are replaced with a "yes" button to accept a prostitute's services, otherwise, driving away replaces the "no" button. Different sex acts are also introduced in the game; it costs $20 for a "handjob", it costs $50 for a "blowjob", and it costs $70 for actual sex. You are unable to pick up prostitutes in emergency vehicles, bikes, or a bus, with Niko citing various reasons. One other major change is that the camera angle is not fixed, and more suggestive animations are shown of the sexual acts between the player character and the prostitute, although both Niko and the prostitute will both be fully clothed. Niko also can't have sex with prostitutes while in certain vehicles due to size, saying things like "I bet you're flexible but not in here," or "I think this car is a little too small for that..." Most prostitutes are seen in shorts or skirts and heels, they sometimes wear hats and usually have their hair up. All of them do a little "twist" or "twirl" after watching them stand on the street for a while. They also make dirty comments when having sex such as, "It's so big" which adds to the suggestive content. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, prostitutes can be seen walking around, but cannot be picked up. In one random encounter, Huang gets ambushed by a group of armed hookers, led by one named Cherie. She claims that "Losers like you pay us working girls for a ride, then unload your guns in our faces just to get your filthy money back!", obviously poking fun at the controversy surrounding the feature of killing prostitutes to recollect money in previous games. In Grand Theft Auto V, prostitute interaction has been further expanded. They are able to be picked up, and appear mostly at night. All characters can get three options. From cheapest to most expensive: The first option is a blowjob, the second option is full-on intercourse, and the third option is a longer session of full-on intercourse. Like in GTA IV, Michael, Trevor, or Franklin can buy multiple sessions in one sitting. Some hookers flirt and ask the protagonists to come see her again. Prostitutes' looks have also been altered, all prostitutes now have a cleaner appearance compared to the ones from GTA IV. They can also be seen smoking. If the player stands near the prostitute for some time, she will ask you to leave. If the player doesn't, she will call the police resulting in a one star wanted level. The camera angle is now fixed in GTA V, which means players are unable to get a better view. Known Prostitutes *Amanda De Santa (according to Trevor Philips) *Anna Faustin (possible, if "Slimeball" ran away) *Barbara *Bettina *Candy Barr *Candy Suxxx (before becoming a porn star) *Cherie *Cheryl *Crystal *Dee Generate *Denise Robinson *Destiny *Frenchie Fox *Jenny Tulls *Jonelle *Little Laita's Cousin *Lola Del Rio *Lucy Lastic *Maria Latore (before she married Salvatore Leone) *Marnie Allen *Mary *Mercedes Cortez *Misty *Mona *Mona Lott *Mystique *Phyllis (after cheating on Giorgio with other men) *Raven *Reni Wassulmaier (whilst female) *Shanda Murphy *Suzie Gaunt Trivia * In GTA Online, you can still pick up a prostitute and have services while using a Female character. * In GTA V, the player can increase their stamina stat by having sex with a prostitute. * In TBoGT, prostitutes giving Luis a $70 service will often sarcastically comment on Luis' penis size. * In GTA V, when you pick up a prostitute as Michael, when you stop at a place that isn't very secluded and the prostitute says to go somewhere more secluded, Michael may notify her that he is married, which will make her abandon him. * In GTA IV, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks their car so that it is slanted and begins a service, and the car slides back during the service the service will stop, but the effects will remain so the player does not have to pay. * In GTA San Andreas, if you type in the cheat code for invisible cars, or simply look behind with the camera, you will see that nothing is happening in the car, simply the protagonist and the hooker sitting in the car, doing nothing (it is also possible to see it just by changing to first-person view). * In GTA III and Vice City, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks the car at a place with no civilians, the protagonist's health will go to 125. This may even reduce the health on Vice City, if you've achieved the ability to max your health to 150 or 200. * In GTA San Andreas, hitting a prostitute will result in them fighting back with a knife, pistol or fists. * In GTA San Andreas, the ability for prostitutes to pay you after completing the Pimping side mission was possibly included as a response to the controversy surrounding players killing prostitutes to get their money back in previous GTA games. * In GTA IV if you invite a prostitute into your car and get out before she gets in, the prostitute will spin around in the car one time and say what they say if you reject them. Now she will stay in the car no matter what (being chased by the police, firing off your gun, etc.). The only way to get the prostitute out is to either kill them (after a little while the protagonist will push the body out), approach the passenger side door, open the door and pull them out, or park the driver side of your car next to a solid object (a wall, another vehicle etc.) and get out, causing the prostitute to exit the car first. * In GTA LCS while in a car with a prostitute, Toni may say "Who's your Mommy? I mean Daddy...". * In VCS after being with a prostitute for some time, Vic usually says "Why don't we do this for like... ever?" * In GTA VC there is an unused prostitute with blonde hair, black heels, white leggings, red skirt with the black belt, six gold bracelets, and with a light blue and white mini tank top; the unused model is in the game files. * In GTA III prostitutes can be interested in anyone with a car and enter the car if the driver waits long enough. * In GTA V, paying for a service equal to the amount of money held by the player will result in no money being lost * In GTA IV, prostitutes can enter anyone's car if the driver waits for her to get in the car. * Again in IV, prostitutes will disappear off-screen when it's no longer night. * In GTA V, sometimes when switching to Michael De Santa, he will pass around where prostitutes are, they will ask him for what he is doing there in a sexually suggestive manner, but he will say he is only looking around skyscrapers and is happily married. * In GTA IV, police will give chase to prostitutes if they attack someone. In GTA V, the police will simply kill prostitutes if necessary. * Like any other pedestrian if you harass them, prostitutes can call on the cops to come to their/her aid, and you will receive a wanted level for that. Category:Pedestrians Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Prostitutes